powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitokarage
The were the initial footsoldiers of the Kibaoni Army Corps who are armed with spears and arquebuses. Acting on the orders of the generals of the Kibaoni Army Corps, they supported the Yokai in gathering the Power of Fear and fighting the Ninningers. They were created from Gengetsu Kibaoni's evil energy leaking from the tainted Sealing Shuriken. After ineffectively fighting the Ninningers during their battles with the first few Yokai, the Hitokarage were effectively replaced when Raizo Gabi cast a dark magic spell which transformed all the Hitokarage into the Jukkarage, granting them greater strength and weapons, in order to help Kyuemon Izayoi fight the Ninningers and gain the End Shuriken. History The Hitokarage first appeared when a pack was sent to destroy the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo upon the return of the Kibaoni Army Corps. Though succeeding in destroying the old dojo, they were subsequently met by Takaharu Igasaki who transformed into AkaNinger and destroyed them. Further Hitokarage were brought forth to attack the general populace in order to gather fear, backed up by Yokai Kamaitachi, but were defeated by the five Ninningers who had assembled for the first time. In , where the Ninningers and the Kibaoni Army Corps were brought to the , Kyuemon returned to his original world where he left some of the Hitokarages to join the led by . The Hitokarages made appearances throughout the series until one episode, where Raizo Gabi upgraded every known Hitokarage troop into Jukkarage with his dark magic, making them stronger compared to the original Hitokarages. Though seemingly all Hitokarage were converted into Jukkarage, both Jukkarage and Hitokarage were later seen fighting alongside each other on behalf of Juza Yumihari. Variants Jukkarage are the footsoldiers of the Kibaoni Army Corps, upgraded from and replacing the initial Hitokarage after Raizo Gabi cast a dark magic spell which transformed all the Hitokarage into the Jukkarage, granting them greater strength and weapons, in order to help Kyuemon Izayoi fight the Ninningers and gain the End Shuriken. They are armed with -like swords and rifles. Hyakkarage The are elite Jukkarage who are ten times as strong as their regular counterparts and evidently a hundred times stronger than the original Hitokarage. They serve as the bodyguard for Gengetsu Kibaoni's kin, with a pair of them standing by Ariake no Kata's side following her revival. Later on, when Kibaoni's son, Mangetsu Kibaoni, is born by Ariake, he appears flanked by a cohort of red-belted Hyakkarage. Senkarage .]] The are giant Hyakkarage with the kanji for on their jackets. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base The Hitokarage are among the various foot soldier forces which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Behind the scenes Etymology *Hitokarages were themed after , the foot-soldiers of the Japanese Sengoku Period. *Their name came from the Japanese word . While the word Hitokarage is used in their name, the word "Jippa" instead uttered in their sentence and grunts. **Alternatively, the Hitokarage and Jukkarage utter "grunts" the words or , which the latter originating from the word . **Additionally, each upgrade increases the number radical by a tenfold; like the hito in Hitokarage means one, the ju in Jukkarage means ten, the hyaku in Hyakkarage means a hundred, and the sen in Senkarage means a thousand. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!'' **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' See Also External links *TV Asahi's page on the Hitokarage, Jukkarage, and Hyakkarage Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Sentai Villains